commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (Arthur Curry)
Arthur Curry is Aquaman, an adventurer who is half-human and half-Atlantean. This gives him a variety of powers including superhuman strength, telepathic control over marine life, and the ability to survive both in water and on land. He belongs to the royal family of Atlantis, and normally acts as their king. His romantic partner is the princess Mera of Xebel. History Origins Arthur Curry was born the son of the Atlantean queen Atlanna and the Amnesty Bay lighthouse keeper Tom Curry. Atlanna returned to Atlantis, so Tom was forced to raise Arthur alone. As a child Arthur began to show that he had inherited his mother's gifts. Tom turned to Doctor Stephen Shin, a scientist he saved from a storm, so he could better understand Arthur's abilities. During the time of Arthur's graduation, Shin attempted to release his research to the public, so Tom destroyed all of it except a phial of Arthur's blood, which he took. Shin paid a treasure hunter known as the Black Manta to retrieve the phial from the Curry household. However, there was a struggle and the stress caused Tom to suffer a heart attack, and he died in the hospital soon after. Arthur then tracked Black Manta down and killed his father, believing it to be Manta himself. He then fled civilization until he was brought to Atlantis by his mother's royal adviser Vulko. He ruled over Atlantis for a while until he abandoned his role, and his brother Orm took the throne. He went on to form The Others, a team made up of outcasts who would search the globe for the Dead King's Atlantean Weapons so they could be safe guarded. After retrieving the artifacts and keeping the Trident of Neptune, Aquaman parted ways with the Others. At some point between leaving the Others Arthur met and fell in love with Mera, a Xebelian princess sent to kill him. Year Zero Arthur, an adventurous soul, wished to travel to the surface world and see what it held. For now, the throne of Atlantis would fall to his brother, Orm. Aquaman traversed to land and arrived in Gotham City, investigating the surface world and coming into contact with some of its native inhabitants. Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Hybridized Physiology: Like most Atlanteans, Arthur Curry is an offshoot homo sapien who is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. However due to either Aquaman's hybrid nature or his royal heritage, he possesses a number of traits others of his mother's side of the species do not; for instance he can spend an elongated time on dry land with little ill effect and is shown to be 20–50 times stronger, faster, tougher and more or less tireless compared to others of his race. Also akin to other amphibian life is his ability to not only function indefinitely within water but to easily withstand the crushing depths of the ocean deep, as well as the harsh environment of the sea itself. These powers make Arthur among other things a super-Atlantean as well as superhuman. ** Superhuman Durability: Tough enough to resist small arms fire with minor injury, the teeth of most trench dwellers break upon contact with his body. He survived an RPG blowing in his face and can thrive in the darkest, deepest bowels of the ocean deep suffering no discomfort. He even lived through falling back to Earth after being launched into orbit by Mera, coming back down hard on top of a sea monsters head, without injury. *** Energy and Heat Resistance: Arthur has taken and lived through multiple energy blasts in the past, including being flash frozen by the dead king's ice magic. His ultimate resilience was tested when he dipped into an open lava bed beneath the sea and emerged unscathed. He has also withstood multiple blasts from Amazo's heat vision, Black Manta's heat beams, and energy blasts from an OMAC. ** Superhuman Stamina: Aquaman is able to function much longer than any human, without tiring or becoming weak. ** Amphibious Nature: Aquaman, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. ** Superhuman Senses: Aquaman's senses are several times more acute than human capacity; he once even heard a police siren from several miles away. He has smell and vision ** Superhuman Reflexes: Aquaman's reflexes are heightened to levels far beyond that of any human. ** Superhuman Speed: Arthur is phenomenally fast be it while running or swimming. In the sea he was able to outrace a spy plane owned by The Operative which can travel up to speeds of Mach 5. ** Superhuman Strength: Aquaman's super-Atlantean status enables him to lift insurmountable amounts of weight, for instance towing around fishing boats while tidal waves were crashing down upon them. He is capable of knocking the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman several dozen feet away with singular blows, lifting a 160000 ton Sea Liner barehanded, and lifting and throwing a sunken cargo ship. Some of his greatest feats of might include pushing a tectonic plate over the entrance to the trench's lair, the heft of which is roughly 4.0678242e+22 kg. or 44 quintillion metric tons, and matching the legendary Hercules blow for blow. *** Super-Leaping: Aquaman can make use of his powerful bodily muscles to launch himself into the air, either jumping on and off land or propelling himself out of open water like a torpedo. ** Accelerated Healing: Aquaman is able to recover from wounds far quicker then any human. It took him a matter of days to recover from his fight with the Shaggy Man. * Latent Magic: Aquaman has the underlying potentiality to cast and manipulate arcanum. Normally he needs an item of power through which he can channel these abilities; like an imperial polearm of national design. An effect which is usually accompanied with a bright golden glow in his eyes, but at times he's been able to use such talents even without his ceremonial trident. Indicating this power is more innate than reliant on a channeling apparatus. ** Magic Resistance: Arthur is more resilient against arcane forces thanks to his dormant magical capacity. * Life Force Connection: Aquaman has access to one of the seven hidden forces of reality related to the life-giving powers of the oceans themselves. This gives him access to a great many undisclosed abilities the likes of which he has yet to access on his own. Through the Life Force, Arthur is connected to all living beings as he is to the life giving waters which they spring from. Enabling the established supernatural link to any and all sentient entities throughout the cosmos and back towards earth. ** Marine Telepathy: While popular belief is often debated about Aquaman talking to fish or other aquatic fauna. He can 'Hear' the voice of the sea and 'Communicate' with its many denizens living within it along with those who spring from it. Being capable of sending out worldwide telepathic broadcasts with ease, and when necessary. Across space & time beyond mere oceanic psychic ability. Something Arthur has been able to do since when he was very young. He was able to assume control over the mind of the great sea Leviathan Topo but with extreme levels of difficulty as the stress of such an act left him comatose for six months. It seems Aquaman has developed better control over his power as commanding Topo to sunder a dreadnought from Thule wasn't as difficult as it used to be. ** Transformation: Through his use of the Life Force, Arthur could restore fallen gods to their divine selves once again. Even revitalizing them after they'd been subsumed into the primordial goddess Mother Salt. He could also use his powers to keep a divine beast from overtaking Caille's body and mind, enabling her to assume it's power without losing herself to it Abilities * Occultism * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Politics: As a King, Arthur is an adept politician. * Master Swimmer * Diplomacy: Arthur succeeded in stopping two wars between Atlantis and the surface. * Swordsmanship * Weaponry: Aquaman is highly sufficient in the use of multi-pronged polearms. * Leadership: Arthur is the successful ruler of 70% of the World for a time. * Fishing * Driving * Multilingualism: Arthur can speak some Polynesian. * Expert Tactician: He has an advanced strategic sense, and has natural leadership qualities. Paraphernalia Equipment Trident of Poseidon: A divine blessing bestowed upon him by its previous wielder Poseidon. The trident given to Arthur blessed him with a host of mystical powers and enchantments as a means to help him battle the invading force known as the Thule. He eventually sacrificed it in order to destroy the encroachment of dimensions, but has been lent a replacement by the gods since then. He put this to full use in the League's war against the mad god Rao, conjuring a massive tidal wave teaming with sea horses. Arthur was gifted the relic by Poseidon once again when the vengeful Triumvirate of Sea Gods, who were wronged by the sea god millennia ago, came to drown the world. * Divine Empowerment: After receiving the blessing and trident from the Olympian God of the seas, Poseidon, Aquaman gained various mystical powers. ** Weather Manipulation: Aquaman states control over the storm, rain, wind, thunder, and lightning was bestowed upon him. ** Electrokinesis: Aquaman was capable of summoning bolts of lightning from his trident. *** Electro-Blast: Aquaman could project powerful bolts and arcs of electricity from his trident. ** Hydrokinesis: Through both his blessings and the Trident given to him, Arthur was able to bend and manipulate water around himself for various purposes. *** Hydroportation: With an extent water source, Arthur could teleport global-interplanetary distances at will. ** Cryokinesis: Aquaman was able to use his trident to summon large icicles from the ground, and freeze an Atlantean by grabbing him. ** Thule Magic Resilience: With the blessing he received from Poseidon, Aquaman was granted a degree of defense against magic, most prominently the magic of Thule users. ** Bane Field Manipulation: Even before receiving Poseidon's gifts Arthur showed a limited capacity to bend the poisonous aura of Thule realm structures. ** Flight: By Poseidon's blessings, Arthur could fly unaided Trident of Neptune: Forged from enchanted gold by Atlan, first king of Atlantis, the Trident of Neptune serves as a symbolism of the royal line. Arthur wields the Trident as both his right to rule and as a lethal weapon which can pierce mystical defences and draw blood from New Gods like Darkseid. Arthur eventually learned his trident is empowered by magical energies. The Trident of Neptune strengthened him by awakening his own dormant mystical capacity, enabling to combat magic in many forms. * Energy Transference: The trident of Atlan has a natural proclivity to absorb, distill, channel and redistribute magical energy both from it's host and outside sources. Enabling the Aquaman to harness and manipulate his own inherent magical power through it, being able to create bundles of arcane energy to attack his enemies with. His magical abilities are likely due to his regal inheritance. He has already been able to overthrow the Crown of Thorns using his innate magical power as well as resist the effect of others' spells and enchantments. ** Eldritch Blast: Arthur can combine his magic and that of the trident to execute great explosions of magic; these explosions are capable of destroying Atlantean fortresses. Through his trident Arthur can discharge potent blasts of raw esoteric power which can put down even the most savvy of magic practitioners. ** Force Field: He is able to generate barriers of energy through his trident. ** Physical Augmentation: The magic of his trident seemingly made Arthur all the more powerful as he absorbed its mystical energies. Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Sad